Efímero
by Anna.FDR
Summary: Descrito como algo que sólo dura un corto periodo de tiempo… como nuestros encuentros. 5 Historias cortas sobre Ben Solo y Rey, y como los continúa afectando el vínculo que los une. Reylo
1. Chapter 1

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Trataba de no pensar mucho en todo lo que estaba pasando, pero me era imposible, estoy en medio de una guerra, con el marcador en nuestra contra, tratando de restablecer orden y traer paz a la galaxia y a mi vida.

Escuchaba el ruido producido por las pocas personas que quedamos en la resistencia, entrando y saliendo, gritando y corriendo. Quería simplemente silenciarlo todo, quería un minuto de tranquilidad. Tapé mis oídos con fuerza y cerré mis ojos, casi por instinto mis rodillas subieron hasta mi pecho y comencé a tararear una melodía, mi cuerpo reacciona casi por instinto pues recuerda los largos días en que las tormentas de arena azotaban el viejo at-at donde vivía y sólo mis erráticos tarareos me traían paz y evitaban que me volviera loca.

De repente unas terribles ganas de llorar me taladraron el pecho. Nunca, en todos mis años sola por el desierto me había sentido tan melancólica como en las últimas semanas. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, que al instante trataron de adaptarse a la escasa luz que había en la habitación. De alguna manera lo que vi no me sorprendió; Ben Solo me regresaba la mirada, estaba de pie frente a mí, su mirada me taladraba la cabeza y lo sentía tratando de extender su autoridad.

—No es buen momento…—Le dije, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Jamás lo es.

—¿No deberías ya desaparecer? Toda esta cosa del vínculo debió morir con tu maestro.

Su rostro no se relajó ante mis palabras, bajaba la mirada y giraba sobre sus talones.

—Sigo sin ver tu alrededor…

—Que conveniente…—De nuevo volvió a verme— Yo tampoco puedo ver el tuyo.

Se mantuvo de pie frente a mí sin moverse y yo continuaba en el suelo, relajé mis piernas y las separé mi pecho. Un fuerte suspiro salió de mi garganta.

—Creo que esto va a seguir ocurriendo…—Dijo él mientras se dejaba sentar sobre el suelo, muy cerca de mí.

—Yo tampoco siento que el vínculo se haga más débil, pero también es un hecho que no podemos vivir así. Solo ignórame, es lo que yo haré

Bajó su rostro ligeramente y frunció los labios

—¿Y podrás?

Un bufido salió de mi garganta junto a una sonrisa chueca.

—Claro que podré… y eventualmente desaparecerás

—¿Así es como dejas atrás el pasado?... ¿Así es como perdonaste a tus padres? ¿Ignorándolo?

—Silencio…—Le dije siseando las palabras.

—No es la forma y tú lo sabes—Su voz cambió completamente, ahora se tornaba más posesiva— esto no va a desaparecer, debiste quedarte a mi lado y podríamos resolverlo juntos.

—Cállate—Repetí en voz alta, de nuevo ponía mis manos en mis oídos y regresaba mis rodillas al pecho.

—No seas infantil, Rey…—Escuchaba su voz demandante.

—No, no estás aquí, ya no eres real… —Repetía una y otra vez

—Tú sabes que soy real…—Su voz continuaba llegando a mi cabeza.

Tarareaba de nuevo viejos nanas, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados —Rey…—Lo escuchaba a la distancia y yo subía el sonido de mis arrullos, cada vez más altos y cada vez su voz se degradaba más al silencio.

—Rey…—Escuché al tiempo que unas manos fuertes me tomaban de los hombro y me sacudía, abrí los ojos de inmediato… estaba sola.

Salvo por el piloto Poe Dameron que estaba parado en la puerta con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Todo está bien? —Preguntó con cautela sin entrar a la habitación.

Pasé un minuto de silencio, me puse de pie y caminé hasta su altura.

—Excelente…—Le respondí mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

N/A: De regreso, pero con 5 historias cortas, las iré subiendo a lo largo de estos días, ya llevo dos, pero planeó poner al final la otra que ya tengo escrita. Espero disfruten de estas mini-historias, todas girarán en torno de cómo afecta el vínculo a nuestra parejita.

Saludos a todos, y un poquito tarde pero, feliz año nuevo n/n


	2. Chapter 2

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Las salas ahora se silencian ante mi sola presencia, nadie se atreve a respirar con demasiada fuerza, siento el miedo emanando de todos, incluso del general, que con desdén acata las órdenes, pero percibo el terror en la expresión de su rostro.

Ahora que tomé el mando comienzo a pensar en mis prioridades; destruir a mis enemigos, aquellos que eviten que mi régimen se extienda… la resistencia sigue siendo un molesto grano de arena que debe ser erradicado.

Hasta ahora hemos cortado sus suministros de armamentos, ya nadie se atreverá a hacer tratos con ellos, después de las bajas que sufrieron debe ser difícil para ellos volver a reagruparse, pero lo harán, siempre encuentran la forma. Debo pensar a futuro, saber que caminos pueden tomar, lo medito con calma, trato de conectarme con mi interior "Si yo fuese la General Organa ¿Qué haría ahora?" no debería ser difícil tratar de contestar eso, soy su hijo, yo debería saber cómo piensa.

Camino en círculos por todo el perímetro del salón que ahora me pertenece, me detengo ante el gran ventanal que me deja ver el espacio, extendiéndose en todo su esplendor, si tuviera la capacidad de poder verlos desde esta distancia. Recorro cada milímetro del vidrio con la mirada ¿Dónde estarán?... Mientras observo con detenimiento algo llama me atención, es como si el vidrio se empañase ligeramente de una zona ¿Será alguna fisura? No, es algo diferente.

—Esto no puede ser cierto…—La voz exasperante de la chatarrera resuena por toda la sala.

El simple sonido de su voz me desconcentra por completo, estoy por girar para encararla.

—Que ni se te ocurra moverte…—Dice en tono amenazante, me detengo en seco, un poco confundido por el sonido de su voz.

—¿Por qué? —Trato que mi voz suene con calma, la última vez que hablamos creo que posiblemente habré herido sus sentimientos, se hizo un ovillo mientras alegaba que yo no era real.

—Sólo no lo hagas… por favor— Detecto la suavidad con la que su voz se aclara.

Siento como la expresión en rostro se vuelve severa, pero me relajo al instante, necesito que ella acepte que debe estar a mi lado, si continuo gritándole solamente conseguiré alejarla.

—Pensé que ibas a ignorarme…

—Es muy difícil ignorarte justo ahora—Pasé mis manos a la espalda y las sujeté—Te estoy observando, no te muevas.

—No hice nada, sólo me acomodé ¿Cuál es todo este misterio?

—Ninguno, sólo no te muevas

—¿Es así cómo quieres ignorarme?...

Esperaba su respuesta, observando el techo de la sala, pero no escuchaba nada ¿Habrá desaparecido ya?

—¿Rey…?—Pregunté su nombre en voz baja.

—Aquí estoy

—¿Ya puedo girar?

—¡NO!

Ahora crucé las manos frente a mí, esto es ridículo, yo no tendría por qué estar obedeciendo órdenes de una simple muchacha. Pero por alguna razón sentía la urgencia de su voz y me mantenía quieto.

—¿Está todo bien…?

—Estoy en la ducha maldita sea, es que acaso ya no vamos a tener ni intimidad…

Sé que siguió hablando, muchas palabras, y estoy seguro que algunas no muy propias de una señorita, salieron de su boca, pero estaba bloqueado, más bien nervioso ¿Es que ella estaba desnuda justo detrás de mí? El solo imaginarla hizo que sintiera como mi rostro se sonrojaba, es bueno estar de espaldas a ella, lo habría notado al instante.

—Sólo…—Mi voz sonaba ridículamente apenada, aclaré mi garganta y tomé de nuevo la palabra—Sólo vístete.

—Tengo una toalla, pero no pienso moverme hasta que desaparezcas.

"Intenta hacerte ovillo de nuevo" pensé con desdén, pero me guardé mi comentario.

—Tampoco voy a voltear, no soy esa clase de persona…

—Eres muchas clases de persona… no me voy a arriesgar a descubrir una más.

—Toma tus cosas y vístete—Mi voz se atoró en mi garganta— no voy a girar…

—Promételo…

No le respondí, sólo levanté mi mano de forma afirmativa. La seguía sintiendo, sabía que la conexión estaba abierta, pasaron unos momentos en absoluto silencio en los que traté de despejar mi mente y no pensar en ella de forma tan vulnerable.

—¿Lista?... — Pregunté en voz baja.

—Ya puedes girar…—Me dijo ella con delicadeza.

Mi cuello fue más rápido que mi cuerpo, alcancé a verla por el rabillo del ojo, estaba empapada del cabello, justo cómo la recordaba en nuestro encuentro antes de que nos encontrara Skywalker, su mirada estaba pegada al suelo, claramente apenada por mi presencia, y sus manos jugaban vacilantes en sus costados. Ella alcanzó a levantar la vista y clavarla en mi justo antes de desaparecer. Había algo increíblemente tierno en ella, pero no pude apreciarlo como era debido.

Ya no estaba, bajé mi mirada y regresé a la ventana… Debía encontrarla, traerla a mi lado, esa debía ser mi prioridad, no destruir la resistencia.


	3. Chapter 3

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Oscuridad, solamente oscuridad inmensa extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho, sin inicio y sin final aparente. Oscuridad tan espesa que casi puedes tomarla entre las manos y darle forma a voluntad.

Pero incluso la más perpetua oscuridad puede verse interrumpida, y lo único con el poder de enfrentarse a ella es la luz, la cálida y delicada luz que emana de quienes llegan a pasar por aquí. No son muchos, no es siempre, pero cuando ocurre es hermoso.

A la distancia lo distingo; un pequeño orbe revolotea por los alrededores, desprendiendo su luz a la que somos tan inmunes por aquí. Al poco tiempo una pequeña burbuja más se le une y ambas danzan en el vacío infinito de esta oscuridad, atraídas la una a la otra sin posibilidad de desprenderse. Comienzan una espiral subiendo y bajando dejando una estela cada vez más brillante a su paso y poco a poco las figuras comienzan a crearse; Un hombre y una mujer, que poco a poco son conscientes el uno del otro.

Ella, distraída mira aparentemente el infinito, justo después de notar la presencia del hombre, que la observa sin apartar su mirada.

—¿Rey…?—Susurra el hombre con un aparente rostro de preocupación.

Pero la joven no responde, mantiene su vista en otro lado, lejos de él, sonriendo y respondiendo palabras como "Eso no lo sabes" "Deberías hablarlo con Finn" y risas demasiado estruendosas pero que no responden a la pregunta que le ha formulado él.

El rostro del hombre se ensombrece, su mirada se va apagando poco a poco, cuando la mujer hace un contacto visual rápido y regresa su mirada de nuevo a la aparente nada.

—¿Ya no puedes verme?... —Vuelve a preguntar el hombre, de nuevo sin recibir respuesta.

Pero en esta ocasión la joven mueve sus ojos erráticos a todos lados, como tratando de esperar que nadie la esté viendo, justo como hacen los niños antes de hacer alguna travesura.

—No puedo hablar—Sus labios se mueven sin emitir un solo sonido, pero es fácil entender lo que dijo, yo lo hice y él hombre también, quien ahora la observa con más brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Es que acaso no estás sola? —De nuevo la voz del hombre demando con una pregunta.

Sin confrontarlo la joven baja su mirada sonriendo y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado. Él parece comprenderla y se queda en silencio mientras la observa como no esperando perder ningún detalle de su rostro, ella sigue sonriendo y viendo a la nada, levantando sus manos y respondiendo a preguntas invisibles con simples "No digas esas cosas piloto" "es un droide muy inteligente" "tendrás que hacer muchos méritos" cada una de las palabras parece perturbar más y más al hombre que la observa ahora con impaciencia, sus ojos denotaban una tristeza y una desesperación, él anhelaba formar parte de la realidad de la joven ¿Ella se dará cuenta? Él continuaba esperando que la conversación imaginaria de la niña terminase.

Ella extiende su mano al aire, ladea su cabeza y regresa su mirada hacia él.

—Tenía una conversación con alguien…

—Eso lo noté—La voz del hombre sonaba cansada, y un atisbo de molestia se asomaba—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Un amigo—Respondió rápidamente—¿Y tú… estás solo?

—Casi siempre…

Ella no respondió, sus labios se cerraron pero lo observaba con ternura.

—Por lo pronto no lo estás, no mientras esto—Dijo levantando las manos— continúe…—Ella se sonrió. La mirada del hombre bajaba y de nuevo se clavaba en los ojos de la mujer.

Ambos callaron y sólo se observaron, se veía la luz que desprendían los cuerpos mientras flotaban en la aparente nada, la mirada de los dos cada vez se relajaba más y poco a poco las figuras se acercaban sin caminar, de nuevo eran como las esferas iluminadas del comienzo girando una sobre la otra, iniciaban una danza que los separaba cada vez más.

¿Es que acaso no se han dado cuenta que están aquí solos? Que son sólo dos orbes de luz unidos en la basta oscuridad, vagando sin rumbo esperando a encontrarse otra vez. De nuevo cada burbuja toma su camino, no me queda más que seguirlos, esperando a que vuelvan coincidir y ver de nuevo la maravilla que se forma cuando ellos se unen.


	4. Chapter 4

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Me perdía en la tranquilidad de su rostro, tan ausente, tan afable. Sin el ceño fruncido parece incluso otra persona. Trato de generar el menor ruido posible, acurrucarme a su lado y sólo contemplar. Embriagarme de la paz que me produce su cercanía.

Cierro mis ojos y me permito sentir que realmente estoy a su lado, mis manos se contraen dudosas entre mi ropa, buscando el valor de salir y tomar las manos de mi acompañante, pero soy débil y por lo pronto me basta con su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro.

Apenas soy consciente de que su respiración ha cambiado, abro lentamente mis ojos y su mirada ya estaba fija sobre mí. Vi el movimiento de su garganta mientras pasaba saliva, sentía su miedo, proveniente de la primera impresión, sus labios se abrían y cerraban, buscando palabras que no podía formular.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—Mientras dormimos, supongo.

—¿Tú lo notaste?

—No podía dormir.

Nuestros cuerpos continuaban recostados, sólo nuestras miradas encontradas jugueteaban y se movían inquietas, nerviosas.

—Sólo hay que esperar a que pase—Hablé con calma.

Asintió lentamente, sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos de nuevo, sus manos, indiscutiblemente más valientes que las mías, me acercaron hasta su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía era relajante. Era increíble sentir su respiración, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el subir y bajar de su pecho.

—Yo podría acostumbrarme a esto…—Decía con un pícaro tono en su voz.

—¿Aún no te acostumbras? —Le recriminé. Mi cabeza de arremolinó en su hombro.

—No te duermas…—Susurró

—No lo puedo evitar, no he dormido muy bien las últimas noches

—¿Algo anda mal?

—Muchas cosas, pero eso no importa ahora, por fin puedo descansar, no me lo arruines.

Sus manos llegaron hasta mi cabeza, donde jugueteó un rato con los mechones de mi cabello. Sentía que mi cuerpo caía lentamente, poco a poco me dejaba llevar por el sueño, pero me detuve ¿Cuándo volveré a tener su compañía de nuevo? Abrí los ojos de golpe y ya no estaba. De nuevo la soledad se extendía a lo largo de mi cama.

¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos? En ocasiones pasan horas, a veces pasan semanas enteras sin que podamos vernos, ni sentirnos. Extiendo mi brazo hasta la sombra que dejó su recuerdo.

Sólo me queda aguardar, esperar que este vínculo no desaparezca nunca y me permita estos ratos de paz en medio de la guerra que estamos viviendo.


	5. Chapter 5

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La joven observaba el cielo y las maravillas que la rodean, árboles tan altos que difícilmente puede ver donde terminan, rocas cubiertas de maleza y el sonido que se ha convertido en su favorito; el cascabeleo del agua al caer.

Frente a ella, casi por coincidencia, en una roca aparece un hombre sentado y su semblante cambia por completo al verla, desde su perspectiva, parada frente al que ahora es su trono.

—Por fin volviste…—Toma él la primera palabra.

—No me dirás que estuviste sentado esperando por mí…—Respondió ella con cierto sarcasmo.

—No seas engreída… ¿Ya no estás acompañada?

—No, estoy sola…—Dijo girando y dándole la espalda, caminando más cerca de una pequeña laguna.

Él se pone de pie y camina hasta la altura de la joven, pareciera que casi puede contemplar la caída del agua junto a ella.

—Aquí parece que estás de pie justo en el centro de la sala…—Dijo el hombre colocando sus manos en su espalda. Ella lo observa con una sonrisa y regresa su vista de nuevo al frente.

—Aquí estás ante la más hermosa creación de la naturaleza…—Le dijo ella extendiendo sus manos hacia la cascada.

—Ya lo creo—Más sin embargo él continuaba viéndola a ella.

—Ben—Dijo en mediana voz—Deberías estar aquí conmigo.

—No creo en tus visiones…

—Pero estás convencido de las tuyas

—Son las que puedo comprobar… Rey, esto no va a durar mucho, aún hay tiempo de que dejes todo y…

—No…—Le respondió interrumpiéndolo— ¿Por qué he de ser yo quien lo abandone todo? Acabo de encontrar el lugar al que de verdad pertenezco y me lo quieres arrebatar

—Tú sabes que no perteneces a ellos—El señalaba en dirección a los campamentos.

—¿Y a ti si? —Preguntó retadora

—Tú significas para mí más de lo que puedas significar para ellos.

—Según tu mamá; yo les traigo esperanzas.

—Igual que a mí… Rey, por favor búscame, elígeme

Inesperadamente la tomó por los hombros y la giró hasta estar frente a ella. Al principio el corazón de Rey comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y su rostro estaba contraído por la sorpresa de sentir el calor de las manos de Ben. Y al instante se perdió en sus ojos, algo había en ellos que no había notado antes, no sólo su brillante color verde, si no la luz que emanaba de ellos, una luz muy diferente a la que encuentras de modo artificial en una sala, esa luz era natural.

—Tú…—Dijo ella es un susurro casi inaudible, al tiempo que tocaba el rostro de Ben con sus manos—Tú estás aquí.

Él bajó su vista, y enterró su rostro en las manos de la joven.

—Vine por ti…

Ella aspiró con sorpresa ¿Cómo la habría encontrado? Su primer impulso era correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

—Quédate aquí…—Volvió a suplicarle ella.

—Tú, más que nadie, debe saber que si me encuentra la resistencia no se detendrán hasta matarme.

—Si yo me voy contigo nada me…

—Yo lo haría, nadie podría tocarte si estás a mi lado

—No Ben… la conexión está bien, puedo vivir con ella, pero esto—Dijo separando sus manos del rostro de él.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer? —Preguntó Ben tomando las manos de Rey antes de que llegaran a sus costados —¿Ignorarte? —Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

—No nos va a llevar a nada bueno…

—De eso no estás segura

—Deja las cosas como están y sólo vete

Pero él se cernía sobre ella pasando sus manos a lo largo de su brazo y se detuvo en el cuello.

—No sin ti…

—Ben…—Dijo casi sollozante, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de él.

—Rey…—Le respondió él acercando su rostro al de ella.

Sus labios se unieron casi al instante, la mano de Ben acarició su cuello hasta tomarla por la nuca, y ella lo sujetaba con fuerza de los pliegues de su túnica negra. Sentían su sabor, sentían la calidez que les brindaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Al menos por un momento eran uno solo, y dejó de importarles la primera orden, la resistencia, las responsabilidades y deberes, por un momento eran sólo dos personas consumidas por un deseo en común, y quizás así debía ser; unidos en la realidad y no por un lazo que los conecta a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

N/A: Terminamos, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de llegar hasta el final, aprecio que se tomen su tiempo no sólo de leer, también de dejar sus comentarios, es muy lindo saber que les han gustado las pequeñas historias.

Cómo habrán notada estos fics fueron casi un experimento, no llevaban un hilo cómo tal y la narrativa siempre fue diferente, la más difícil fue el capítulo 4 donde no hay género, bien puede ser Rey o Ben quien narre lo que está sucediendo y eso me gustó.

Y por último ya estoy en proceso de escribir el siguiente, bueno tengo dos más en mente, pero me he atorado con uno, voy a sacar el que está consumiendo la mayor parte de mis pensamientos para que el otro pueda fluir. Sin más que agregar nos leemos pronto. :)


End file.
